


Geeky Soul, Tender Heart

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader mutually tease each other, but after Spencer overhears a piece of a conversation that hurts his feelings, will he be able to forgive the reader?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You were horribly awkward. Ever since you were a child, you couldn’t just come right out and tell someone you liked them, you tended to tease them a little. When you thought about it, you weren’t quite sure what that was supposed to accomplish, but you couldn’t help it. It was pretty much your default setting - and you really liked Spencer. He was so sweet and kind and fucking gorgeous; your brain basically melted in his presence, which made the teasing even worse.

“Hey, dork,” you said, waving in Spencer’s direction as he returned to his desk with his morning coffee. “Did the good doctor go to bed at a sensible hour this weekend?”

“Ha-ha,” he drawled, sitting down and cutting his eyes at you. “As a matter of fact, I did. I know. I’m super cool.” You tended to tease him about his lack of weekend plans a lot. You liked to go out more than he did, but you did enjoy the occasional night at home every now and again. “On Friday, I watched Doctor Who all day and went to bed at 10. Saturday, I read quite a few books. And Sunday, I spent doing boring chores around the apartment and talking to my mom.”

Sounded like your typical weekend - with the exception for you being the occasional girls’ night out. With a friendly smirk, you spoke “You’re right, Spence. You are just the absolute coolest guy ever.”

—————————-

** Later that day… **

As you got into a rhythm, you hit the punching bag as hard as you could. When you were a child, you were always more physical than other girls. You’d throw the first punch, get your hands dirty, have the most colorful speech - pretty much the antithesis of the stereotypical girl. It bothered you to not be included with the other girls back then, but now you took pride in it. You were physical, tough, you had sharp edges and no one gave you shit, so at this point it worked to your advantage.

Before you knew it, the beads of sweat running down your body flew in all different directions. Dropping on the floor, the punching bag, or basically anything or anyone that happened to get in your way. After hurting your arm on one of the last cases, you’d been dying to get back to the gym downstairs and you lost control as you punched over and over again - imagining the unsub’s face.

“Woah, calm down there Rocky,” you heard someone say from behind you. When you turned around, sweat dripping into your eyes, you saw it was Spencer. You gave him the finger for that Rocky comment.

“I’m surprised you know what Rocky is enough to make that comment. That’s considered a cool movie and we both know how cool you are,” you replied, laughing. You finished up at the punching bag, which was your last stop before returning upstairs for paperwork, and started getting ready to head to the shower.

As you passed him, Spencer laughed, holding his nose and teasing, “And make sure you stop by the shower before you go back upstairs, you might kill me right at my desk if i have to smell you.”

“As you said earlier, ‘ha-ha’,” you mimicked, flipping him the finger yet again before heading to the showers.

—————————-

Weeks passed and you and Spencer continued to heckle each other day in and day out. It was mostly you teasing him, but occasionally he threw it back at you. Honestly, that’s when you were the most comfortable - when you were close enough with someone to make fun of each other but know the other was joking.

After nearly two years at the Bureau, your relationship with Spencer had only grown stronger, which is why you found yourself ripping on him more. The girls had noticed, with Penelope pulling you into her office after seeing Spencer and yourself trading words yet again.

“I mean we like to rip on Boy Genius as much as anyone else,” Garcia said, pacing around her office, “but there’s something extra behind your teasing, isn’t there? I mean, I’m not a profiler, but I feel like there’s something else going on here?” She raised her eyebrow at you, looking at JJ and Emily, wondering if she was reading too much into things, or if they saw it too.

“Oh there’s definitely something behind her words,” Emily confirmed.

You hung your head, not wanting to admit it. “Please keep it between us…but…yea.”

“Yea what?” Penelope said playfully, wanting to hear you say what she was thinking.

Ever so quietly, you said, “I like Spencer.” You felt like a teenager again.

JJ smiled, going up behind you and slipping her arms around your neck. “What was that? We couldn’t quite hear you.”

“I like Spencer,” you repeated straight faced. You looked out of her office to make sure no one was coming. “I really like Spencer. As in, ‘I would jump his bones’ like him. I’m awkward as all shit and have never had the ability to just tell someone. So I rip on them. I don’t know why. I just do.”

“But you make fun of me, and JJ and Garcia the same way?” Emily wondered.

“And…” 

You were bisexual. It kind of came with the territory. “I would tap any one of you ladies too.”

You all cracked up, so you didn’t notice anyone approaching Garcia’s office. Leaning up against the wall, you continued to tell them about your crush on Spencer. “He’s such a fucking dork. He has next-to-no social skills to speak of,” you blurted, gesturing wildly with your hands, “He dorks out about the most random things and he just looks so fucking nerdy.” You paused, trying to put your thoughts into something coherent. Nearly a minute passed before you could speak clearly, “But I don’t care, I find all of his dorkiness completely and totally endearing.”

JJ’s countenance softened and she gave you a kiss on the cheek. “For someone who takes no shit from anyone, I’m surprised you’d have any issues telling a guy how you feel,” she said, walking towards the door, “But if I know Spence, and I think I do, he would say yes to you an instant.”

As you all walked out of the office, you found yourself blushing. You never blushed. Goddammit. “Just think about it,” Emily said, giving you a side hug as you parted ways to go do whatever you had to get done before the day was over.

—————————-

Finally, work was over. It was time for some Chinese food, a warm blanket and a Marvel movie. After placing your order and waiting the allotted time, you headed down the stairs of your apartment building and down one block, the smell of delicious food practically floating into your nostrils. As you opened the door, you saw Spencer, standing there and waiting for his own order. You’d actually met him in your apartment building (where he also lived) before realizing you’d both be working together as well.

“Hey, Spence,” you greeted.

“Hey.” He immediately dove right back into his phone, completely avoiding eye contact with you.

That was weird. “What did you get for dinner?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” he said flatly.

“Spence what’s wrong?” you asked, his normally friendly demeanor now icy and aloof.

“Nothing, I just learned something about you today,” he said confrontationally. “You’re actually really fucking mean.”

“What?!” you shrieked, drawing everyone’s attention to you for a split second. “How am I mean?” You teased Spencer, sure, but he always threw it right back at you - and he seemed to play along.

Looking directly at you, he parroted the words you’d said earlier in Penelope’s office. “Was that all that you heard?” you asked, knowing if he didn’t stick around, those particular words could be taken out of context.

Spencer looked dejected. “I didn’t really feel like sticking around for anything else.”

You sighed, not wanting this to be the way you confessed your feelings for him. But he was hurt and you didn’t want him to be angry with you.

“I was talking to Garcia, JJ and Emily earlier and you didn’t hear everything I said.” You waited when his order was called, watching as he picked up his bag and nearly walked out the door without hearing you out. However, he turned around, your order being called a second later, and allowed you to finish as you walked back to the apartment. “After I said what you heard, which I can understand being misconstrued, I also said that none of that mattered to me. All of your nerdiness is cute to me. I’m just awful at telling people when I’m interested in them, so I tease them instead. You always seemed like you enjoyed going back and forth with me.”

He looked in shock as you spoke, his mouth dropping further and further. “So, you’re interested in me?”

“Yea, Spence. I don’t mean any of the things I say. I’m not cool either. I spent my entire weekend matching Marvel movies and I’m about to go watch one again while I eat,” you said, holding up your Chinese food.

“I can’t believe it. Umm…do you want to watch your movie together?” he asked, his spirit lifted at your revelation.

“That’d be awesome. And I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

“Well, I didn’t stick around to hear everything you said, so I took it the wrong way. You ready?” he asked, having approached your apartment a few minutes before. 

As you pulled the key out of your pocket, you felt truly comfortable - better than you had in a long time. You wished you’d told him earlier. Dinner, a movie, and some more frank conversation later, you were sitting in his lap, sliding your hands through his wavy hair, showing him just how attracted you were to everything about him - his face, his mind and his geeky soul.


End file.
